


Howling

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy halloween, Hint at tina and newt, Hurt/Comfort, I m working on somehthingelse, Missing Eye, Missing Limb, Sad, Stake, Torture, Warning because of blood, at the, burn me, i ate candy, i dont like halloween anyway, i eet kibs, i like wolves, idk how this works, idk what this is, my V key is broken, noot an co is wolf, please burn it, theseus is kinda cameo, they can turn whenever they feel, wolf !newt, woof woof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Newt werewolf gets kidnapped and waits for his saviour.





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> I hae no idea, im writing something else that will probably be better and longer. If people want me to continue this I will.

The young werewolf howled, trapped inside the small metal cage. He clawed at the cage, biting and growling. His teeth and gums were bloody, his paws oozing where sharpened claws used to dwell. A man with a scruffy beard, walked up kicking the cage laughing at the whimpering wolf curled in the far corner. 

“Pathetic isn’t it? Has a beautiful coat, easy for taking.”

The wolf listened to the words, just a few days ago he ran free with his friends through the woods. His name was Newton Scamander, he went to america to study magical creatures and free a thunderbird. He was running in the woods, tracking a species native to america, Tina, watched his case as he left. He found a small creature tied up, desperate to free it, he ran up without looking. A loud blast and sudden feel of pain sent him collapsing on the damp forest ground. He whimpered looking at two men, one with a scruffy beard had a muggle weapon, a gun. The other who had a stubble had a muzzle and a net. 

The net man grabbed him, painfully tugging at his ear as he shoved the muzzle around his jaws. The net thrown around him to keep him from thrashing, as they threw him into a small cramped cage. One of the men had suddenly stuck him before closing the cage on his paw. They couldn’t care less at the time.

Now here he was, sitting in a small cage, terrified of the men who had tormented him for the past few weeks. The bearded one jabbed a sharp object in between the poles, the point stabbing him causing to yelp. 

Days passed where he got rotten meat in a dirty bowl. He had long since lost his voice and any fight left in him. He lied down, his paws hurt, one of them were cut off, his tail was thin and scraggly, the men didn’t want it. One of his brilliant green eyes were gone, and his teeth were worn down and blunt. He licked the dirty floor out of boredom waiting for his end. 

From the distance he could hear a howl, a man ran in terrified a gun in hand smoking. He tripped over the cage when a menacing growl rang through the building. 2 wolves ran forward growling running after the screaming men. They smelled familiar, his ear perked up with curiosity and hope. He still had no strength unable to lift his head to see what was happening. A man, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, opened the cage, whispering to him. He felt safe as he closed his eyes.


End file.
